


Amelia and the Nutcracker

by themarginalartist



Category: Nußknacker und Mausekönig | Nutcracker and the Mouse King - E. T. A. Hoffmann
Genre: I have no clue where this is going right now, Maybe - Freeform, but we'll get there one day, this is sorta a modern spin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: A somewhat modern retelling of the classic Nutcracker story. Amelia meets Cecil, a nutcracker soldier for the Toy Kingdom and helps him to defeat the Mouse King. (I know this summary sucks. It's all I got rn).





	Amelia and the Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the beginning of whatever this is? We’ll see if I write more of it or not, idk, but without further ado: 
> 
> What better place to start than the beginning?

Amelia was only four when she lost her older brother, not that she really had any memories of him, only a vague feeling of loneliness permeated her being when she tried to remember him. Her parents had never quite gotten over the loss of their son. Not that they neglected her in any way, but she knew when her mom would stare out the window as the snow fell in early December that she was mourning him still. Her father would withdraw to his study during the first snowfall as well. Neither would open up about him. Amelia didn’t even know his name!

When she’d turned fifteen a fire engulfed her home. She was still at boarding school, counting down the days until holiday break when she got the news. Her parents had not made it out in time. Her uncle became her guardian after that. He was a reserved man, keeping many secrets about his life, getting a nanny for her when he went away on business trips to undisclosed locations, and forbidding her from entering his private room upstairs.

It was the second week of December. The first snow had come during the night leaving a white landscape glittering in the morning light. Amelia slowly shuffled through her morning routine, eventually making her way downstairs to eat breakfast with her uncle.

“Good morning uncle.”

“Amelia.” He treated curtly from behind the newspaper, he soon finished his article, giving her his full attention. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I had quite a strange dream however.” She replied as she filled her bowl with cereal.

“What made it strange?” His question caused her to look at him, he’d never asked about her dreams before.

“Well,” She started slowly, “I was in a strange world. The plants weren’t real, like they were made of plastic. And there was a river that seemed to be a river of some kind of juice not water. The buildings were made from LEGO bricks.” He nodded as she spoke. “Though I think the strangest thing about this world was it’s inhabitants.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, they were all toys. They all moved and spoke and played and worked on their own! It was quite interesting I wish I’d seen more but I woke up.” Amelia frowned a little. It had been such a weird dream, she didn’t quite know what had prompted it.

“Quite strange indeed…” Her uncle got a strange look in his eye before it quickly disappeared. “When you are ready for the day we are going into town to run some errands.”

“Yes uncle.” She nodded finishing her breakfast, not noticing the way her uncle stared at her for a long moment before returning to his paper while she ate.

* * *

The snow had begun to fall again as they walked back to her uncle’s home. The only sound was the gentle crunching of the snow underfoot. The house was in view now.

“Amelia,” Her uncle started breaking the silence, “if you have another dream like the one you had last night would you please tell me?”

“Yes uncle, but if I may ask… Why do you want me to tell you?”

“I simply found your dream to be quite interesting, you have quite the imagination my dear.” He smiled. Amelia didn’t quite buy it, but let it go for now.

The rest of the day progressed quite normally from there. Her uncle had excused himself to his private room and she had curled up in one of the chairs next to the fireplace in the small living room. She had pulled one of the many books down from a shelf in order to entertain herself until dinner time. Though it wasn’t long until her eyelids drooped, the quiet and warmth lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Amelia awoke to sunshine hitting her face, though it lacked warmth. Sitting upright and rubbing at her eye she stared down from the top of the hill to a town made of lego bricks.

“So I’m here again…” She sat up and stretched before beginning to head towards the village. There were an assortment of toy people milling around working on different tasks. A Raggedy Anne style doll spotted her and waved.

“Hello! You seem a bit lost! Can I help you?” She smiled brightly.

“Do you mind telling me where I am? My name is Amelia.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’m Annie. We’re in Brickington! It’s one of the towns on the far edge of the Toy Kingdom.” Annie explained.

“The Toy Kingdom?”

“Yes silly! Where are you from? Obviously you’re not from here or you’d know that!”

“I live in a town called Breckenridge, I don’t think I can quite explain to you where exactly it is without a map though.” Amelia gave Annie an apologetic smile.

“That’s alright!” Annie easily accepted her response. “The Toy kingdom is one of five kingdoms of the land of Lunalore. There’s also the Candy Kingdom, the Kingdom of Snow, the Kingdom of Flowers, and the Wastelands.” Annie shuddered upon mentioning the last kingdom.

“The Wastelands?”

“It’s a terrible place, ruled by the evil Mouse King! You shouldn’t go there!” Annie trembled.

“I promise that it does not sound like somewhere I would go!” Amelia tried placating Annie. “Thank you for telling me all this.”

“You’re welcome! You know… You seem oddly familiar? Do you have any siblings or something?” Amelia frowned at Annie’s question.

“Not anymore…”

“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories!” Annie put a mitten hand over her mouth.

“It’s alright.” Amelia sighed. “I don’t remember much of him, he passed when I was very little.” Annie placed a hand on Amelia’s arm.

“I’m so sorry…” Annie was silent for a moment before returning to her thoughts. “OH! I know! You remind me of Cecil! I think it’s your eyes! They’re almost the same shade of blue!” Annie smiled brightly.

“Cecil?”

_Amelia._

“Yeah he’s one of the soldiers!”

_Amelia wake up._

“He’s a-“

* * *

“Amelia, it’s time for dinner.” Her uncle leaned over her, gently shaking her arm.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to doze off.” Amelia stretched out her legs, covering a yawn with her hand.

“It’s quite alright dear.” He gave her a gentle smile.

“Uncle you’ll never believe the dream I just had.” Amelia began to explain the second dream to her uncle, who had quite a serious face that she did not catch as he followed her into the dining room.


End file.
